Digital Get Down
by Trixxie
Summary: HAHA! Finished! This was a 'no title until finished' work but now it is done. Summary - High school is hard enough without having a secret. Can true love survive the Teen years?
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Get Down.**

**_HAHA! Well for some reason I decided this needed to be finished. After trying and failing to write something for …well a long damn time HERE is new stuff from me. This is a previous __'__no title until finished__'__ but as you can see…it has a title. Thus it__'__s Finished! BAM! YAY!!_**

**_Dedicated to my own Speedracer12 __–__ My Haruka. _**

_**And …. To Karis because I wanted so badly to write something for her.** _

Michiru clicked off her computer and turned the lights off in her room. She smiled to herself and flopped onto her bed. She was officially head over heels in love with someone she'd never met. She pulled the blankets over her body and set her alarm longing to get into her dream land where she met her mysterious knight. The sound of her alarm brought her out of her dream land and back to reality, she frowned turning her alarm off and crawling out of bed. She opened her email hoping for a new message. A ripple of excitement went through her as a new message blinked she clicked it sitting at the desk brushing her hair as she read.

'Good morning my darling Violinist, I hope you have a wonderful day. And best of luck in tonight's recital. One day soon I shall hold you in my arms until then, my love.' Michiru blushed as she typed her reply. 'Hello dearest racer, my day is already beginning on a high note as I start with a note from you. I too long for the day I am in your arms. Be safe tonight as you race my love.' She signed the email and pushed the send key, jumping up from her desk and dancing to her closet once dressed she made her way to the kitchen for her breakfast.

'You're in a good mood again today Michiru.' Her mother smiled handing Michiru a glass of juice.

'Just happy.' Michiru answered downing the juice and grabbing her book bag.

'I'll pick you up after school today Michiru, we don't want you late for your concert'

'Alright mom, see you then.' Michiru smiled closing the door behind her and heading off to school.

'Morning, Michiru.' Ami smiled joining her friend on the trail to school.

'Hi Ami.'

'Well?' Serena said coming up to the girls. 'Have you heard anything from SpeedRacer12?'

'Yes.' Michiru answered her face beaming red.

'Details!' Mina echoed Ami and Serena joining the girls as they entered the school.

'No not until Rei is here, you know she'll freak out if we hear before she gets here.' Serena said.

'Serena's right, I wouldn't be happy to hear it after the rest of you.' Rei said from behind the group.

'Alright we're all here.' Lita smiled sitting at the group's usual table. 'Now spill.'

'Well.' Michiru started her face still a nice shade of pink. 'I got a message this morning wishing me luck tonight.' A squeal of laughter and jealous giggles engulfed the group.

'Oh Michiru, he sounds so perfect. When are you going to meet?' Rei asked.

Michiru's smile turned. 'I don't know.' She said softly.

'Miss Kaioh.' A teacher interrupted.

'Yes Miss Raycheck.' Michiru answered looking up at the teacher.

'Would you join me for a minute?'

'Of course.' Michiru smiled excusing herself from her friends she followed the teacher.

'We have a new student Michiru; he's also going to be attending the gifted classes. I'd like it if you would show him around.' Miss Raycheck explained leading Michiru to the office. 'Haruka, this is Michiru, she'll show you around. You have all the same classes so it'll be easy. She's also part of the genius group at this school so you shouldn't feel too alienated.' Miss Raycheck smiled.

'Thanks.' Haruka smiled holding his hand out to Michiru. 'Nice to meet you.' He smiled.

'You too.' Michiru said taking his hand as the first bell rang. 'We should get going. Mr. Klassen hates when people are late.' Miss Raycheck nodded to them and Michiru lead Haruka out of the office and to their first class.

'Ah, Mr. Tenoh.' Mr. Klassen said as Michiru and Haruka entered the room.

'Yes.' Haruka answered.

'Good to have you.'

'Thanks.'

'No one usually sits behind me so you could sit there.' Michiru smiled taking her seat. Haruka nodded and took the place behind Michiru as the rest of the class began to pile in.

'Michiru, who is your friend?'

'Ami this is Haruka, Haruka this is Ami.' Michiru introduced. Ami blushed slightly as she took Haruka's hand.

'He's so handsome.' Ami whispered to Michiru. Michiru looked from Ami to Haruka and back to Ami.

'You think so?' Michiru asked confused. She had never shared her friends taste in men, usually because she didn't seem to have any. The first boy she had ever had feelings for she'd never met. SpeedRacer12 was the only guy she was interested, maybe that was why she didn't notice if Haruka was attractive or not. Mr. Klassen cleared his throat indicating class was starting, he rambled on about quantum physics bringing his class almost into a coma when the bell finally released them of their state. 'We have free period next.' Michiru explain to Haruka as they gathered their books and headed for the door.

'Tenoh, would you mind sticking around for a bit.' Mr. Klassen asked.

'Sure.'

'We'll meet you in the student hall.' Michiru smiled.

'Alright.' Haruka nodded wandering to the front of the class.

'I wonder what Mr. Klassen wants with Haruka?' Ami asked as they headed for the students hall. Rei and Lita were already seated at the groups table books spread out. 'Hey guys.' Ami greeted.

'Ami, good.' Lita beamed. 'How do you figure this out?' she asked holding up her math problem book. Ami laughed and began showing Lita how to solve the problem.

'Haruka.' Michiru called noticing the blond enter the student hall.

'Michiru, who is that?' Rei asked looking Haruka over.

'He's new.'

'He's perfect.' Rei said.

'Hi.' Haruka said joining the table.

'Hi.' Rei smiled. 'I'm Rei Hino.'

'Haruka Tenoh.' Haruka smiled taking the girls hand. 'Are all the girls at this school so pretty?' Rei's face turned bright red at Haruka's comment.

'I, um.' Rei managed.

'What did Mr. Klassen want with you?' Michiru broke in saving Rei.

'Oh, he wanted to make sure I got caught up. Nothing to difficult, I did most of this stuff at my other school.'

'Hi, I'm Lita.' Lita smiled extending her hand to Haruka.

'Hey.' Haruka said shaking Lita's hand.

'These are my friends.' Michiru explained. 'Mina and Serena are in class and Serena's boyfriend Darien goes to college but he teaches our after school computer class. So don't worry you're not the only boy.' Haruka's face turned a bit pink at Michiru's comment.

'I wasn't worried.' He managed to squeak out.

'We have study period until lunch, then after lunch we have social and English.' Michiru explained. 'English is the only class we don't share with Ami.' Ami looked up at the mention of her name.

'I have advanced math.' She explained.

'Oh I see.' Haruka smiled.

'After school we all meet in the computer room for Darien's class. None of us really need the computer help but it's nice to just hang out.' Rei added.

'Alright.'

'Then we usually all go for pizza or something.' Lita said.

'And tonight we'll all be going to watch Michiru's concert.' Ami said.

'Concert?' Haruka asked her interest peaking.

'Yes, I play violin.' Michiru said softly. Haruka blinked, it couldn't be.

'Oh.'

'Yes, but you guys can't come tonight.' Michiru said to her friends. 'It's a closed set.'

'Aw Michiru.' The girls protested gently.

'Sorry guys.' Michiru smiled waving her finger at her friends.

.......

Michiru had a long day; she kicked off her shoes and pulled on her favourite socks. She sat down at her computer and silently preyed for a message from her SpeedRacer12. To her delights a message blinked before her.

'Darling, I know you must have been amazing tonight. And worry not, I was completely safe. I came in first, yet another trophy for my case. I am missing you dearly my love.' Michiru giggled with joy as she typed her reply.

'Dearest, my concert was not all that amazing. Playing comes easy for me oh how I long for a challenge. I'm glad you were safe; I'm not sure what I would do if anything happened to you. When will we meet? It is strange that I long for the arms of someone I have yet to see, my love.' Michiru signed off of her computer and fell into her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what SpeedRacer12 was doing that very moment. Probably sleeping she decided setting her alarm and getting under her covers. I hope dreaming of me. She decided closing her eyes and drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

'Happy Friday.' Ami smiled handing Michiru a cup of coffee as they walked to school.

'It is.' Michiru smiled. 'Guess what.'

'What?' Ami said her voice full of excitement.

'I'm going to meet SpeedRacer12.'

'What!' Ami stopped. 'When?' She asked her excitement unobtainable.

'Sunday, we're going to meet at that new Starbucks.' Michiru said trying to sound nonchalant.

'Oh Michiru I'm so excited for you.'

'I can't wait Ami but what if.' She trailed off.

'No what ifs, he'll love you.' Ami's step picked up as the girls walked to school. At their usual table sat Serena, Mina and Lita, Darien and Haruka were chatting about sports and Rei was reading over her homework.

'Oh Ami, good.' Rei smiled looking up. 'Does this make sense?' she asked pointing to a piece of her work Ami took Rei's homework and read it over.

'Are you kidding, he killed it.' Darien said loudly.

'He was way over the line.' Haruka protested. 'I know man I was there.'

'Whatever.' Darien said obviously annoyed.

'What are they arguing about?' Michiru asked Serena.

'I have no idea.' Serena sighed watching Darien storm out of the study hall. 'But I better go calm him down.' She smiled.

'What was that about?' Michiru asked Haruka sitting next to him.

'Oh, the race last night.'

'You watch racing.' Michiru said perking up. She wondered if this was the race her SpeedRacer12 was in.

'Yea, it's a bit of a hobby.'

'What was the issue, he seemed really steamed.'

'Well one of the cars last night skidded out of bounds but still came in over the line. The officials called it as a miss but Darien seems to think he was in bounds.'

'Oh.' Michiru said not completely understanding.

'Number 12 won.' Mina smiled joining the conversation. 'The mystery driver.' Michiru blushed, number 12.

'Ha, mystery.' Haruka laughed hearing the bell. 'Shall we?' he asked turning the Ami and Michiru.

'Yup, Mr. Klassen will have a bird if we're late.' Ami said handing Rei's work back to her. 'You're all good Rei.'

....

Class seemed to speed by, in fact the whole day was going quickly Michiru noticed, soon the group was gathered at their favourite pizza place, listening to Darien and Haruka continue their argument.

'Must you?' Serena asked looking at Darien.

'It's a serious offence for the officials to call him out of bounds when he was in Serena.' Darien said taking a bite of his pizza.

'But he wasn't in.' Haruka pointing out leaning back.

'You seem to know a lot Haruka, tell me about number 12.' Mina injected moving her chair closer to Haruka.

'Uh, I don't know much more then you do I'm sure.' Haruka dismissed. 'You should ask Darien, he seems to be the racing expert.' He added shifting his chair to the table where Michiru sat with Ami and Rei. 'What are you chatting about?' Haruka asked.

'Michiru's boyfriend.' Rei said.

'Oh.' Haruka frowned slightly.

'Yea. She's meeting him this weekend.'

'Meeting him?' Haruka mused. No couldn't be. 'I see.'

'It's nothing like that.' Michiru explained glaring at her friends.

'Do you have a girlfriend Haruka?' Lita asked.

'Are you offering Lita?' Haruka smiled.

'No, not at all.' Lita stammered her face blushing slightly.

'I'm seeing someone yes.' Haruka laughed. 'You're off the hook.'

'Lita doesn't like boys anyway.' Rei said off handed, she stopped and felt her friend's eyes on her. 'Oh Lita, I'm sorry, I didn't I mean.'

'It's alright Rei, Haruka's one of us now. He'd find out eventually.' Haruka's mood was suddenly going down hill.

'You know, I think I'll head home. I'm starting to get a head ache, all the fighting with Darien.' Haruka said getting up from the table. 'I'll see you guys on Monday.' Haruka walked slowly, thinking. These people have been honest with me, they call me friend, I'll have to tell them.

'Haruka.' A voice called from behind.

'Are you alright?' Michiru asked catching up to the blond.

'Just a head ache.' Haruka lied.

'You forgot your bag.' Michiru smiled handing Haruka the bag.

'Oh, thanks.'

'Good luck with your boyfriend.' Haruka smiled breaking into a jog. 'I'll see you Monday.'

**_Thanks for reading...you know what to do... R&R people R&R :) My ego misses you! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Michiru awoke extra early Sunday morning, she laid out a few outfits on her bed unable to decide what she wanted to wear. She checked her computer over and over silently fearing her SpeedRacer12 would cancel. Michiru slid into a soft blue dress; her friends often said she looked like an angel when wearing it. She desperately wanted to look good for SpeedRacer12. Michiru was nearly ready when she heard her mother sneak into her room. 'Michi, I wanted to talk to you about this.'

'Can it be quick mom; I need to be there in an hour.'

'You won't be late my dear. I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were getting into.'

'I do, don't worry mom. I have it all planned out. If I get the creeps I won't even go in.' Michiru smiled.

'That's not what I meant Michiru.' Mom said softly.

'Sorry Mom, I can't really do this now. Can we talk when I get home?' Michiru smiled kissing her mom on the cheek, grabbing her bag and heading for the stairs. 'I love you mom.' She added turning back to her room before taking the stairs.

....

Michiru stood outside the coffee shop debating, no one seemed to be in the store yet, people were working but there wasn't a customer in sight. She checked her watch, she was early. Something in her decided to pull the door open and head for the cashier. She ordered a macchiato and sat near the window. Near the back of the store, Haruka sat quietly watching Michiru, feelings and emotions mixing. Michiru's smile was slowly fading as she glanced again at her watch.

'Pretty Violinist?' Haruka asked clearing his throat.

'Haruka?' Michiru gasped.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

'You're SpeedRacer12?' Michiru asked in shock.

'Yes.' Haruka smiled shyly.

'Oh.' Michiru said looking into her coffee.

'You don't have to stay. It's alright.'

'No it's not that, you're just not what I was expecting.'

'No?' Haruka asked raising her eye brow.

'No, I must have been confused.' Michiru said still not looking up.

'What makes you think that?' Haruka asked.

'I, it's foolish, I'm sorry.' Michiru stuttered.

'I can't believe you would be foolish my darling.' Haruka said gently. Michiru looked up then catching the blonds navy eyes. 'Shall we walk?'

'Yes, alright.' Michiru agreed tossing her cup into the trash and letting Haruka hold the door for her. They walked in silence from the coffee shop to a near by park. Michiru had always loved the smell of the air in the park since the trees were old and often fresh scented.

'What did you mean by confused?' Haruka asked letting Michiru walk ahead a bit.

'I'm not like other girls Haruka.' Michiru started, trying to find her voice.

'I know that Michiru.'

'No, you don't. I, I.' try as she might the words were lost.

'You?'

'Like girls.' Michiru finished. Haruka laughed hard. 'What?' Michiru said her tone hurt.

'Michiru, I don't remember ever saying I was a boy.' Michiru looked at Haruka.

'But Mr. Klassen called you, mister.'

'I wasn't about the correct the teacher.' Haruka laughed.

'Everyone at school just assumes you're a boy.'

'Assumptions are usually wrong.' Haruka said looking over Michiru. 'I never pretended to be something I'm not. I'm more comfortable like this, and if people choose to think I'm a boy, let them. Unless they ask me I'm not about to correct them.' Haruka explained.

'That's mean.' Michiru said slowly.

'Is it?' Haruka challenged closing the gap between them. Haruka looked at Michiru; her beautiful aqua eyes matched her hair perfectly.

'I don't know what to say to this Haruka.' Michiru started.

'I understand Michiru, it's alright.' Haruka frowned; this had gone how she figured it would. Turning on her heels Haruka began walking toward her car.

'Wait.' Michiru called. Haruka turned to face her. 'I didn't mean that you had to leave.' A smile crossed Haruka's face as she rejoined Michiru. 'When were you planning on tell us your secret?'

'Soon.' Haruka said. 'I felt horrible after Lita was outted by Rei, I wanted to say right then that I was a girl so it was alright but I didn't have the courage.'

'This changes everything.' Michiru smiled.

...................

'I'm home.' Michiru called closing the door to her house.

'How did it go?' her mother asked coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

'Great.'

'Really, your SpeedRacer12 was what you expected.'

'No, not at all.' Michiru grinned.

'Alright.' Mom said slowly.

'She was better.' Michiru added.

'Oh I'm so happy for you Michiru.' Mom smiled taking her daughter into her arms. 'I was so worried.'

'I know what I'm doing mom.' Michiru laughed.

'Well when do I get to meet her?'

'Mom!' Michiru protested. 'Give me a while. We need to see how things go.' Michiru charged back up to her room, excited to tell all of her friends that she'd met the one for her, the thought crossed her mind. Her friends didn't know she clicked on her computer to see a message from SpeedRacer12.

'You are far more wonderful in person then on the computer.' Michiru smiled and pushed the reply key.

'I too have not been honest with my friends. Lita may have come out, but I still sit at the back of the closet.' She typed.

'I see, well it's a good thing they think I'm of the male persuasion then' came the reply. Michiru frowned it wasn't fair of her to ask Haruka to keep such a secret. 'I'm such a hypocrite.' She typed.

'You are no such thing. Worry not my love, I will protect you.' As Michiru read the words a smile crossed her face.

'I don't deserve you.' She typed, she stared at it a while before pushing send. Monday was going to be a very interesting day.

_**I hope you are enjoying this... all of these chapters were written a while ago. I tweeked where i could but....more to come... R&R! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ami and Michiru stood watching their table, Haruka sat alone, around him a group of girls begged for an autograph.

'He's number 12 Michiru. The mystery racer.' Lita explained.

'I see.' Michiru smiled.

'Yes, most of these girls have been trying to get a date for a while, now they have a reason to stalk him.' Rei added joining her friends. 'Serena says Darien is royally pissed.'

'I bet.' Lita laughed.

'Hey how was your date?' Rei asked.

'Fantastic. He's amazing.' Michiru nodded walking ahead of her friends to Haruka. 'Good morning.' She greeted kissing Haruka softly on the cheek. 'SpeedRacer12.' Ami dropped her books and Rei's jaw dropped.

'Morning.' Haruka smiled. 'Ladies ladies, don't crowd her, that's my girlfriend.' The group of girls begging for an autograph turned and gasped at the aqua-haired girl most of them knew only as the quiet odd genius.

'I could be better then her.' A few girls shouted. Haruka waved her hand at them signalling it was time to go. The gang pouted as they left the table.

'I see you've been discovered.' Michiru smiled.

'My manager thought it best.' Haruka said pointing to the latest copy of sports illustrated. Michiru picked it up and turned to the article.

'The amazing talent that is, Haruka Tenoh.' She read aloud.

'Oh don't read that here.' Haruka protested reaching for the magazine.

'Haruka Tenoh, a prodigy in the racing world.' Michiru continued stepping away from the table. 'This 17 old has taken the word speed to new levels.' Haruka jumped up and chased after Michiru, who read aloud as she ran. 'In the fifteen races Haruka has entered since being accepting into the formula one, he has lost only one. Sighting a faulty ball bearing as the cause for the cars delay.' Michiru screeched as Haruka caught her.

'That's enough.' Haruka said taking the magazine from Michiru and handing it back to Lita.

'Thanks.' Lita said blushing slightly.

'I have to see the principal, something about being a celebrity at the school. I don't know. I'll see you in class.' Haruka smiled at Michiru before nodding to the rest of the group and heading for the office.

'Details!' Mina gushed poking Michiru in the arm.

'I went to the coffee shop and he was sitting there. We chatted, and wandered around the park then we went home.'

'I bet he's amazing.' Mina sighed.

'We chatted online last night and decided that since technically we'd been together for almost two months we could bypass the whole first dating bit.' Michiru explained.

'I'm jealous.' Rei said.

'Me too.' Ami smiled.

'Haruka.' Lita said joining Haruka as the groups table. Haruka had already missed so much of her first period she decided to skip Mr. Klassens class all together. Lita was tired of her social class and left it early.

'Hey Lita, what's up.'

'I wanted to ask your opinion. You're the only guy I know other then Darien, and I can't ask him.' Haruka frowned, but continued listening. 'I have a crush, a horrible terrible crush.'

'Alright.' Haruka laughed, glad it wasn't something worse. 'Who is the lucky girl?' Lita's face because to burn and her eyes darted from Haruka's to the floor. 'Ahh, I see.' Haruka smiled. 'And you're sure she's not?'

'Positive.'

'Have you asked her Lita? I mean some people hide these things.' Haruka knew that part first hand.

'I haven't exactly come out and said it but, I've known her for a long time.' Lita frowned. 'What do I do?'

'My advice is simple Lita, ask her. Or I'll ask her.'

'No you can't. I would just die if she knew.' Lita plead.

'I wouldn't tell her it was you Lita. And just to be clear, we're talking about Ami right?' Haruka said softly.

'Yes.' Lita answered keeping her gaze fixed on the floor. 'Am I that obvious?'

'To the untrained eye, no.' Haruka said putting an arm around Lita. 'Don't worry kid; I'm sure it'll work out. I'll ask her casually for you, maybe the power of suggestion will be enough?'

'Thanks Haruka.' Lita smiled hugging Haruka.

'No problem.' Haruka said. The study hall began to fill again with people as the first period was over. Mina, Ami and Michiru joined the two at the table.

'Are we interrupting?' Mina asked catching the hug.

'No.' Haruka said looking at Michiru. 'Did I miss anything?'

'Not really, you can come over tonight and I'll go over it with you.' She offered, not realizing what she was saying.

'Sure, sounds good.' Haruka grinned.

'Wow you two really are moving fast.' Mina said turning and heading for the library.

'Mina wait up.' Ami called, followed by Lita.

'She's jealous.' Michiru explained noticing the look of confusion on Haruka's face. 'She had a crush on you.'

'Oh.' Haruka said smiling at Michiru, winking she added 'Well wouldn't she be disappointed.'

..........

'Mom I'm home.' Michiru called. 'She must still be at work.' She added after hearing no reply. 'We can work in the kitchen. Do you want anything?'

'No I'm alright thanks.' Haruka said looking over the house. 'You live in a nice place.'

'Thanks.' Michiru poured herself a glass of milk and joined Haruka at the table. 'Alright, Mr. Klassen says there will be a test tomorrow on everything we learned today.'

'Michiru, I'm home.' Mom called dragging some groceries into the kitchen. 'Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company.'

'Mom this is Haruka.' Michiru introduced.

'Haruka, this is my mom Diana Kaioh.' Haruka stood to help Michiru's mother.

'Nice to meet you' Haruka said lifting one of the bags from the floor to the table.

'Thank you; and you too.' Diana said. 'It's a good thing I trust Michiru alone with boys in the house, girls on the other hand.' She trailed off.

'Mother.'

'Sorry, sorry. I don't know why I just. Are you staying for dinner Haruka?'

'No, thank you. I should be getting home.'

'You're parents are probably wondering where you are.'

'Not likely.' Haruka said gathering her books. 'I'll see you tomorrow Michiru.'

'I'll walk you to the door.' Michiru said glaring at her mother. 'I'm sorry; you really don't have to go.' Michiru said sadly.

'No, it's alright. I'll talk to you later alright.' Haruka brushed her hand against Michiru's cheek.

'Alright.' Michiru smiled blushing, she watched Haruka walk around her gate and disappear down the road before she went back into the house. 'Mother!' she called.

'I'm sorry, did I offend him?'

'Her.'

'What?'

'Mother, Haruka is the girl I met. The one you wanted to meet SpeedRacer12.' Michiru explained.

'Oh, honey I'm sorry.'

'Geez Mom, you could have waited for me to explain it before you jumped into the whole explanation.' Michiru shouted turning from her mother and bounding to her room. She turned on her computer and waited, hoping for a note from Haruka. Finally when she had nearly given up, her screen blinked.

'You're up.' Haruka typed.

'I was waiting for you.' Michiru replied

'Sorry, I got busy. The test tomorrow isn't going to be easy.'

'You're not angry with me are you?' Michiru typed.

'Not with you, no. I'm angry with me.' Michiru frowned reading the last text.

'Why?'

'I don't know. But please don't worry my darling. I am nothing but happy with you.' Michiru couldn't help but smile.

'I'll see you in the morning?'

'Maybe.'

'Maybe? Why?'

'Things are a bit of a mess with my racing schedule now, I'll be at school for lunch.'

'Alright, I'll see you at lunch.' Michiru typed wishing she could see Haruka. For the first time in two months Michiru climbed into her bed, her smile faded, her mood uneasy and her stomach growling.

...............

Michiru woke early, leaving the house before her mother was out of bed, the last thing she wanted was another confrontation. She walked slowly to school, alone. She arrived before anyone else making herself comfortable at the groups table.

'You're early.' She heard a voice behind her, she turned to see Haruka lingering in the door way.

'What are you doing here?'

'I'm going to miss Mr. Klassen's test. I thought I would let him know.' Haruka explained joining Michiru. 'Are you alright?' she asked brushing a loose strand of aqua hair from the girls face.

'I don't know.' Michiru started, tears forming in her eyes. Haruka took the girl into her arms.

'Tell me.'

'I'm scared. We're lying to all of these people and I'm scared if they find out the truth they'll hate me.' Michiru said surprised how easy her fears were pouring out of her.

'How could anyone hate you?' Haruka said holding Michiru tight. 'And we're not lying to them. We just haven't been fully honest with them.'

'I don't know how to tell them. And if I do, I risk your trust.'

'How many times do I have to tell you not to worry so much about me?' Haruka smiled pulling the girl back to look into her eyes. 'Michiru, if telling your friends makes you feel better, tell them. I have no issues with people knowing the truth about me. I'm not hiding.'

'You're not?' Michiru sniffed.

'No.' Haruka said softly.

'Oh, Haruka I'm so happy.' Michiru said her tone bright, her tears still pouring. She wrapped her arms around the blond and sighed.

'Alright, I have to go now darling. I hate to leave you but work calls.' Haruka smiled, breaking their embrace. 'Can we meet later?'

'Like a date?' Michiru teased.

'Yes, exactly like that.' Haruka smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The last bell rang, Michiru had hated everything about today except the prospect of meeting up with Haruka. Rei, Mina and Lita were all acting strange, Serena and Ami had been working on a project together and spent most of their time in the library. Michiru walked slowly toward her house after saying her good byes.

'Hey pretty girl.' Haruka shouted from her car. Michiru laughed turning to her. 'Want a ride?'

'Sure.' Michiru smiled running round the car and jumping into the front seat. 'Nice ride.' She said trying to sound knowledgeable.

'Thanks.'

'Is it yours?'

'It is.' Haruka smiled revving the engine. 'I bought it after my first big win. They pay you a lot to race cars.'

'And your parents let you drive around in this? You're lucky.' Michiru pulled the seat belt over her waist.

'My parents don't live here.' Haruka explained.

'Oh.' Michiru said 'Who do you live with?'

'Just me.'

'Alone? Haruka you're only 17.'

'I know, I have people over a lot, managers, publicists.'

'Where are your parents then?' Michiru asked gently.

'My father is somewhere in Canada and my mother, I think Japan. That's the last I heard anyway.'

'Don't you get lonely?'

'I did.' Haruka smiled taking her hand off the wheel and touching Michiru's. Michiru blushed taking Haruka's hand into her own.

'Oh.' She said softly turning her gaze to the passing trees. 'Where are we going?'

'To my favourite place. You'll like it, I promise.' Haruka explained changing gears and letting the engine roar. Night started to fall as the car pulled into a nearly empty lot.

'The beach?' Michiru asked looking over the hood of the car to the shore line.

'The beach.'

'At night?'

'It's best at night, no one is here.' Haruka explained getting out of the car. Michiru followed her. Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Isn't it great?' Michiru stood next to the blond, looking at the water.

'I've never seen the moon look like that. The reflection is beautiful.'

'Shall we walk?' Haruka offered her arm to Michiru, who took it with a nod and the two began walking along the sand. 'Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, I am.' Michiru smiled holding Haruka's arm tighter as a shiver went through her.

'You're cold.' Haruka noticed feeling stupid for dragging the girl out on such a cool night.

'No I'm fine.' Michiru lied. Haruka laughed removing her coat and wrapping it around Michiru.

'Better?' Haruka asked.

'Yes.' Michiru smiled pulling Haruka's jacket around her more as she looked over Haruka. 'I see it now.' She said off handed.

'See what?' Haruka asked confused.

'You.' Michiru said. Haruka stopped walking and turned back.

'What do you mean?'

'I can see that you're a girl.' Michiru said blushing at how strange the comment seemed.

'Oh.' Haruka replied unconsciously fixing her shirt. 'Well it's hard to hid some things.' She joked.

'Mm.' Michiru nodded taking Haruka by the hand as they began to walk again.

'My favourite spot is just up here.' Haruka said after they had walked in silence for a while, she helped Michiru over a sand dune and lead her to a small dug out cave. 'I found it by accident one day, no one seems to know about it.' Haruka explained sitting in the sand.

'The view is amazing.' Michiru said looking out of the cave over the ocean, the moons reflection and the stars blinking.

'Yes it is.' Haruka agreed, looking not at the water but at Michiru.

'I'm sorry about my mother.' Michiru started. 'She knows about me.' She paused. 'About me liking girls. I don't think she meant any harm.'

'I wasn't offended Michiru. Don't worry. I'm not good with parents. It's good that you can be honest with yours.'

'You can't be?' Michiru asked hugging herself.

'I have been, but they reject me either way. I don't think it would matter what I did. Nothing would make them happy.' Haruka explained pulling Michiru closer and holding her close.

'But you're a genius, a prodigy racer and all around pretty great girl.'

'Yes, but my mother wanted me to focus more on my piano and my father wanted me to focus more on being a girl.' Haruka said. 'when I was ten I was the perfect little girl, I would play piano as you do your violin. People would pay handsomely for me to play one of their parties. My mother would dress me in a fancy gown and I would sit for hours playing. I hated it. My uncle came to visit just before my eleventh birthday, he had tickets to a race as my gift, both my parents frowned but I was so excited. I knew even then that I wasn't an average girl. My uncle took me to the race and introduced me to the drivers. I was in heaven. After that day I wanted to race, I yearned for the thrill of the wind in my face and the sound of the engines around. I cut my hair and refused to wear another dress. My parents still wouldn't let me race. It wasn't until I swore I wouldn't play the piano again if they didn't at least let me try it. My mother was reluctant but my father finally gave in. Once they realized that I was better at racing then I was at piano they sent me to live with my uncle, after he died I moved here.'

'That sounds horrible.' Michiru said softly.

'It really wasn't that bad. I get to do what I love.'

'Yes, but to lose your parents. Sometimes I can't stand mine but I couldn't imagine not having them around.' Michiru frowned.

'I'm better this way, being around my parents sheltered me from who I really am.' Haruka smiled.

'Do they know that you're.'

'Gay?' Haruka injected. 'No, it really hasn't come up in the one letter at Christmas and another on my birthday.'

'Oh.' Michiru frowned, she looked at the sand musing over her life. Everything she found difficult was nothing compared to living with her family. Haruka's hand on her back dragged her from her thoughts.

'I'm much happier this way Michi.' She said softly. 'What about you, you said your mother knew.'

'Yes, she claims to have known before I did.' Michiru smiled glad to have the subject lighter.

'Really.'

'When I was a little girl I did what all little girls did, played with dolls, dressed up myself and my friends. But when everyone was dreaming of prince charming, I had another idea. I never wanted a Ken doll and all of my Barbie's were in relationships with each other. When all the other girls my age starting noticing boys I didn't, I was worried. I came home one day in grade 9 crying. My mother asked me what the problem was and I told her I was broken. She laughed at me and when I explained that Serena and Darien were a couple and that Mina and Rei were interested in a new boy at school but I didn't understand why no one noticed how pretty Lita was. My mother laughed at me, she explained to me that much to her suspicions I wasn't straight.' Michiru looked up at the moon again. 'I hadn't thought of the idea that I might not like boys, everyone else did, I just assumed I would grow to.'

'So you and Lita?' Haruka asked.

'No. Like I said, no one knows about me.'

'Why didn't you?'

'Lita was so brave to come out to us, I envied her. She stood in front of all of us at our grade 9 graduation. She was wearing the most beautiful black dress, she said that she wanted to make sure we started high school knowing who we were. She had an idea that high school meant adulthood. We laughed at her, but she said she needed to tell us all something and that we would either accept her or not but she needed to be honest. Then she said that she was a lesbian. She liked girls. We all just smiled at her and said, ya oka Lita now can we go into the dance. I think she thought we didn't believe her but in truth we already knew. I was worried that everyone could see through me as they did through Lita, but no one seemed to offer me good looking girls like they did with Lita. Everyone had a friend who was handsome for me, I just smiled and said no thank you.'

'Rei would try hard to get me interested in random guys she was chasing, but her only real competition was Mina. Serena would ask me what I thought of Darien and I would tell her what I knew she wanted to hear. I could feel myself slowly losing the person I thought I was. But then I met you, and you changed that.'

'How did I change that?'

'You, or rather SpeedRacer12 gave me the idea that I wasn't alone. I hoped that you were a girl, I had read your profile carefully and I was sure.'

'You were sure I was a girl?'

'Yes.' Michiru fidgeted.

'And what were you planning to do if SpeedRacer12 was a very feminine girl?' Haruka mused.

'I don't know.' Michiru said. 'I never thought that far ahead.'

'Well then, aren't you glad I turned out the way I did.' Haruka laughed. Michiru looked at her seriously. 'Yes I am.' She said, causing Haruka to choke on her laugh.

'I'm starting to get really cold Haruka, can we go?'

'Yes.' Haruka said her mind still rushing over the last statement. She stood and offered her hand to Michiru, she pulled Michiru up letting the girl land into her arms.

'Hi.' Michiru smiled, Haruka slid her arm around Michiru's waist, letting her other hand brush Michiru's cheek. 'Haruka' Michiru breathed before Haruka's mouth covered her own. Michiru's body felt alive, tingling all over she wrapped her arms around Haruka preying silently that they would never part. Her prayer unanswered as Haruka pulled away from her slowly. Michiru's eyes were still closed as she felt Haruka help her stand again.

'I should get you home.' Michiru heard, she nodded. 'You might want to open your eyes.' Haruka laughed. Michiru blushed letting her eyes spring open. Haruka took her hand and pulled her out of their cave.

**_Mmmm bit romantic that chapy....hope you liked it. RR :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Falling in love seemed to make time speed faster then it should have. Soon the school year was coming to an end and the halls were a buzz with graduation plans.

'The theme is what?' Lita asked behind a mouth full of salad.

'The planets' Serena beamed.

'Like, in the sky.' Mina asked confused.

'Yea, each planet has a history.' Serena explained. 'Come on guys it'll be fun.'

'I don't have to wear like Jupiter's rings do I?' Lita laughed.

'Ugh!' Serena sighed shoving her books into the bag and stomping away from her friends.

'What's her problem?' Haruka asked sliding her tray onto the table.

'Prom.' Mina replied taking a gulp of her diet coke. 'You're going with Michiru right?'

'Of course.' Haruka nodded. 'She's my girlfriend Mina.'

'I know, but a girl can dream can't she.'

'You could be like James Bond and take all of us single ladies.' Rei suggested slumping down next to Haruka.

'I don't think Michiru would allow that.'

'What wouldn't I allow?' Michiru asked joining the table.

'Me studding all of these poor beautiful single ladies for the prom.' Haruka explained.

'Oh, not a chance.' Michiru laughed. 'Find your own dates ladies this one is mine.' Michiru gently kissed Haruka's cheek.

'You are no fun Michiru Kaioh.' Mina sighed. 'Oh get a room.' She added watching Haruka and Michiru gaze into each other lovingly.

'We need to go dress shopping.' Rei said loudly changing the subject.

'I can do this weekend.' Lita offered.

'Me too.' Michiru injected.

'I'm in.' Ami and Mina echoed.

'I'll make sure Serena can come.' Rei sighed. 'I guess we'll have to research the planets.'

'Well, each planet has a guardian. An element that is true to itself. Mars for example is kind of like you Rei, fiery and loyal. Jupiter is strong and electric like Lita, Venus is full of love and beauty so Mina.'

'I really am beautiful aren't I.' Mina said posing.

'Mercury is smart and cool, so that would be you Ami. Well the smart part.' Michiru explained. 'Saturn is the planet of death, Pluto the planet of time. Neptune and Uranus are lovers in the sky, so I say we go as them.'

'Can I be Neptune, Uranus sounds so.' Haruka paused. 'Dirty.'

'What are you a 12 year old again?' Rei laughed. 'Men!'

'Uh.' Haruka blushed.

'Not a chance, Neptune is full of grace and you my love have very little. You get to dress for Uranus.' Michiru laughed.

'Oh dear.' Haruka frowned. The afternoon bell split the group into their afternoon classes. 'Shopping Saturday.' Mina called to Rei and Ami as they headed for the door.

'Yup.' The girls nodded. 'I'll get Serena.' Ami said before disappearing into the crowd.

'And what are you planning to wear?' Michiru asked Haruka once they were alone.

'I have a tux.' Haruka explained. 'What colours represent the dirty planet?'

'Gold and navy.' Michiru laughed.

'Perfect. My tux is black but I'm sure I can figure something out.'

'No dress for you?'

'Ha.' Haruka laughed rolling her eyes. 'No.'


	7. Chapter 7

Shopping was most girls favourite pastime, and this group was no different. 6 girls piled into the largest dress stores trying on everything. 'What colour is Mars?' Rei asked fingering through a rack of dresses.

'Typically represented by red.' Ami shouted across the store.

'Oh, hot!' Rei smiled grabbing a few crimson dresses from the display.

'Neptune is aqua. Great I'll match my hair.' Michiru frowned.

'What about this one?' Mina offered handing Michiru an off the shoulder water coloured gown.

'Ooh, pretty.' Michiru smiled grabbing the hanger.

'This dress is so cute!' Serena announced stepping out of the fitting room in a long pink gown.

'Serena, it's beautiful.' Lita said in awe.

'Perfect.' Mina agreed.

'It's like it was made for you.' Ami nodded.

'Me next.' Rei said stepping into the changing room. The girls were still admiring Serena when Rei stepped out. A rose red dress clung to her curves almost illegally.

'Wow Rei.' Lita breathed. 'That is sexy.'

'Too much?' Rei asked.

'No you look great.' Michiru said.

'You guys all look so pretty, I'll look out of place.' Lita frowned a little. 'I'm not thin like you.'

'Put the dress on Lita-lady.' Ami pushed. Lita shrugged and dragged herself into the changing room Rei has just left. Moans and angered sighs escaped the small stall before the door open to reviled Lita.

'Oh.' Ami gasped turning a deep red.

'Damn girl.' Mina said.

'Where have you been hiding that little body Lita?' Rei demanded. 'You're hot!'

'What?' Lita said rolling her eyes. 'You're crazy.'

'Lita, look in the mirror.' Serena said pointing to the glass behind her. Lita turned to face her reflection. A tight emerald green dress clung to her body her large full breasts bubbled at the top giving way to the curve of the bodice. The emerald fabric hugged her hips until it flared above her knee.

....

'I can't believe this is our last day of school.' Serena said excitedly.

'Well until college.' Ami added.

'Right.' Mina and Lita echoed.

'You guys, don't remind me.' Rei whined.

'We need to finalize a plan for Friday. Where we want the limo to pick up, what time.' Ami changed the subject.

'I was thinking my place.' Michiru smiled.

'Great idea!' Serena exclaimed.

'We're all meeting at the salon anyhow, might as well just head over to Michi's after.' Rei agreed.

'Sounds like a plan.' Lita nodded.

'Everyone has a date?' Serena asked.

'Everyone but me.' Ami sighed.

'You're everyone's date.' Mina said trying to sound supportive.

'Who is?' Haruka asked taking her usual seat next to Lita.

'Ami.' Lita said quietly.

'Oh.' Haruka nodded, winking at Lita.

'I have books to return.' Ami said.

'I'll go with you.' Lita offered nudging Haruka.

'Wait up Ami.' Lita called.

'Oh, sorry Lita.' Ami said stopping and waiting for her friend. 'So you have a date eh?'

'Not yet, but I'm hopeful. See I have a crush on this girl, and I think she might like me too.' Lita said.

'Oh?'

'Yea, only problem is I'm not sure if she's into me as a friend or more.'

'You should ask her.' Ami swallowed hard.

'I am.' Lita said gently brushing her fingers against Ami's chin looking her friend deep in the eyes. 'If I'm wrong it's ok Ami. But I like you, and I hope you like me too.' Ami stare at Lita for a moment, caught in silence. 'Ami?' Lita coaxed.

'Yes?'

'Will you go to prom with me?'

'Yes.' Ami answered quickly.

'Really?' Lita asked dumbfounded.

'Yes. Lita I will go to prom with you.'

'As my date right not just my friend.'

'As your date.' Ami smiled blushing.

'Wooh!' Lita screamed jumping for joy. 'Ya!'


	8. Chapter 8

Three girls sat with their head in dryers, three sat with wet nails, all six chatted happily. 'I can not wait for you guys to meet Chad.' Rei beamed.

'Ok where did mystery hunk come from?' Mina questioned.

'He just showed up two weeks ago. He's a rock star who wants to learn the art of self control from my grandfather.' Rei explained excitedly. 'And did I mention he's gorgeous?'

'Only about a hundred times.' Michiru laughed.

'Andrew finally asked me.' Mina said.

'Arcade Andrew?' Lita asked.

'Yup.'

'Wow.' Lita laughed. 'How long did you have to stalk him?'

'I resent that.' Mina said acting offended.

'You've had a crush on him since grade school Min, he never noticed you.'

'Well Lita sometimes boys need a little persuasion.' Mina laughed adjusting her amble cleavage.

'Ah.' Lita laughed.

'What about you? Some lucky lady going to be on your arm?'

'As a matter of fact.' Lita blushed.

'Well that should be exciting.' Serena yelled over her dryer. 'The whole school will be a buzz, our Lita breakin down the barriers.' Ami put her magazine over her face to hide the deep blush setting into her cheeks.

'Haruka and Darien are no doubt enjoying their day alone. Lucky boys don't need to primp and press.' Serena said.

'Actually Haruka is at the track today. She said Darien could watch.'

'He.'

'What?'

'You said she. Silly.' Serena laughed.

'Oh. Right.' Michiru grinned uneasy.

....

'Well ladies I think we all look amazing.' Rei announced stepping out of her hair dryer, a green anti-oxidant mask covering her face. 'I think we should go like this, really make a statement. No one would even notice Lita.'

'I don't know Rei, she's looking pretty hot in that snot green bath robe.' Mina joked

'Hey.' Lita yelled. 'Be nice to my robe.' Giggles filled the salon as one by one the girls hair was set, nails dried and make up was applied. After a quick stop for pizza six girls piled into Michiru's bedroom.

'Help.' Lita said rushing over to Michiru. 'Zip.' Michiru held the small zipper tight and pulled it closed. 'God I've gained like four pounds, this dress is unforgiving.'

'You look beautiful.'

'Thanks.' Lita blushed.

'Ok who let me buy this dress?' Serena asked stepping out of Michiru's bathroom, her dress catching the door frame.

'Wow it's huge isn't it?'

'I feel like Cinderella.' Serena sighed.

'I look hot.' Rei said running her hands over her dress.

'Compared to me you look second rate.' Mina challenged stepping into Michiru's room wearing a deep orange silk dress.

'You so didn't buy that at the same store we got ours.' Michiru complained.

'Nope.'

'Mina that is a beautiful dress.' Rei commented. 'But I still look hotter then you.'

'Oh whatever.' Mina laughed.

'Someone help me?' Michiru asked turning her back to her friends. 'Zip?' Lita stepped forward and tugged at the zipper. 'Thanks.'

'Where's Ami?' Rei asked slumping onto Michiru's bed.

'Still in the bathroom.' Lita replied.

'I'll go.' Michiru offered heading from her room down the hall. 'Ami?' she called knocking on the bathroom door.

'I think I got the wrong dress.'

'Open up.' Michiru said pulling on the handle. The lock clicked and she let herself into the bathroom. 'Oh Ami, you look perfect.'

'Really? This blue isn't my colour.'

'It's exactly your colour.'

....

Hundreds of flash bulbs, posing, giggles and smiles later the girls and their dates were seated comfortably in Michiru's living room.

'So Chad, you're a rock star.' Darien challenged.

'I am.' Chad replied.

'What group?'

'Darien.' Serena warned.

'What?'

'Lita, where is your date? She's going to be late.' Mina asked fixing Andrews tie.

'Oh, uh.' Lita stammered glancing at Ami.

'Actually.' Ami started. 'I'm Lita's date.'

'Oh.' Mina replied casually. 'OH!' she repeated her face turning to surprise.

'What?' Serena and Rei said in unison.

'What am I missing?' Chad asked.

'Ami, since when do you like girl?' Rei demanded gently.

'Since the second I met Lita.' Ami blushed.

'Makes sense to me' Darien smiled. 'Lita's quite the girl.'

'So if she were straight you'd like her more then me?' Serena demanded.

'She knows the difference between hockey and football love.' Darien said putting his arm around Serena and kissing her cheek.

'Humph!'

'Don't worry Serena, Darien isn't my type.' Lita said softly. 'Ami on the other hand.' She paused. 'Is the most beautiful girl I've ever met.' Ami turned a darker red and crossed the room to join Lita on the chaise lounge.

'Where's Haruka?' Chad asked randomly.

'Good question.' Rei nodded.

'Michiru is still upstairs maybe Haruka isn't coming.' Serena said.

'No I'm here.' Haruka announced from the hall closing the door behind her. Everyone's eyes were on Haruka the instant she was in the room. Her tux was expensive and the gold accents looked equally over priced. 'What?'

'Nice tux.' Andrew said.

'Thanks.'

'You make us look cheap.' Darien added.

'I need one for events and such.'

'Right.' Darien said. Chad stood from Rei's side and headed for Haruka.

'I'm a huge fan!' he announced.

'Ok.' Haruka smiled.

'Sign this?' he asked handing Haruka her cover of sports illustrated

'Chad!' Rei protested.

'No it's cool.' Haruka laughed pulling a pen from her pocket and scribbling her name over the magazine.

'Eh hem.' Michiru cleared her throat from the entrance way. Haruka turned to face Michiru, her breath caught in her chest as she admired her date.

'Wow.' Haruka breathed finally.

'Limo's here.' Michiru said non-chalantly.

'Great' the group said as couples stood and fixed their clothes heading for the car. Haruka waiting patiently for everyone to leave.

'You look amazing.' She said slipping her arms around Michiru.

'Thank you. So do you.' Haruka pulled Michiru close gently brushing her lips against Michiru's. 'Shall we?' Michiru asked. Haruka nodded and they joined their friends.

.....................

The limo ride was short from Michiru's to the school, soon the group joined the rest of their classmates. A line of girls headed straight for Haruka giggling and loud they confessed their love of the racer.

'I'm saving myself for you Haruka.' One said over the others.

'I love you Haruka.' Another yelled.

'Alright girls.' Haruka laughed. 'Maybe I'll dance with you later ok.' she offered. Screams of delight filled the hall as Haruka's fans rushed around.

'Someone is the bell of the ball.' Michiru laughed. Haruka blushed slipping her hand into Michiru's. The girls voices returned and Haruka rolled her eyes, this time however it wasn't in admiration of their lust, this time it was hateful.

'Who let the queers in?' one girl said

'That is sick.' The other echoed. Haruka opened her mouth to protest but her fans hurried away.

'Lita I'm sorry.' Haruka apologized.

'Not a big deal Ruka, no harm done.'

'We knew this wouldn't be easy.' Ami said.

'Doesn't help to have closed minded people making comments.' Haruka said.

'I'm not going to let them bother me.' Lita smiled resting her hand on Ami's lap.

'Nope.' Ami agreed.

'I feel lucky to be here with Ami, no one can take that away from me.' Haruka smiled at Lita, a feeling of guilt and envy over took her. 'Punch?'

'Sure.' Ami nodded.

'Me too.' Michiru added.

'I'll help you.' Haruka offered.

Lita and Haruka wandered to the refreshment table, gathering a plate of fruit and cups of punch for the table. 'You got some nerve Kino.'

'Sorry?' Lita said turning to face the schools star quarterback.

'Everyone knows you're a rug eater but bringing your whore to prom was a dumb idea.'

'Well I would have brought yours but.' Lita trailed off as the quarterback swung his right fist at her.

'That's enough.' Haruka injected grabbing the quarterback by the arm and pushing him away.

'Good thing you have your famous body guard.'

'Good thing for you she's in a dress man, she'd kill you. Now get lost.' Haruka warned. 'You ok?'

'I didn't think it would be this bad Ruka.'

'You're pushing people Lita, some people don't know how to handle it.' Haruka explained.

'Maybe Ami and I should just leave.'

'Leave? No way.' Rei said suddenly joining her friends. 'You can't let these people win.'

'I can't let them hurt Ami.' Lita defended.

'I might have a plan.' Haruka said mysteriously. She handed her plate of food to Rei and headed for the table.

'What's up?' Michiru asked.

'Follow me?' Haruka said taking Michiru's hand and leading her from the gym.

'Haruka?'

'It's not fair Michiru, it's not fair and I can't stand it.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I just watching Lita nearly get pummelled by a jock for being gay. I stopped him but I don't think it was my force that stopped him. It was because of my name. Michi I can't let her and Ami deal with this alone. We're women, we're gay. We can't let them live in this hell alone.

'What did you have in mind Haruka?'

'A change?' Haruka said cocking an eye brow. 'But it'll out you.'

'What will it do to you?'

'It will show the world that the famous race car driver Haruka Tenoh is actually a woman. Which they'll read all about in next months people magazine anyhow.' Haruka laughed. 'Are you ready to be outed?'

'I'll live. Anything for Lita and Ami.' Michiru smiled taking Haruka's hand. 'But what are you planning?'

.....................

Forty five minutes had passed since Haruka and Michiru had disappeared, the party had taken off. Ami and Lita had danced a bit but comments from their fellow students kept them seated. 'This is crap.' Rei complained.

'It's fine Rei.' Lita sighed.

'Oh look they're going to announce the king and queen.' Mina beamed.

'Ladies and gentlemen, or as close as some of you get. We've been voting for weeks for this years king and queen, and the results are finally in. I think it no surprise that our queen this year is the lovely, Miss Mina Aino.' Mina stood as the spotlight found her, she brushed her long blond hair off of her shoulder and then a tear from her eye before heading toward the stage. 'And our king, again no surprise, Mr. Haruka Tenoh.' The spotlight danced around the room searching for Haruka. 'Anyone know where Haruka is?' Serena asked bobbing her head around searching for her friend.

'Um, on stage.' Lita said slowly her eyes fixed on the stage.

'What?' Darien choked turning his attention to the spotlight now poised on Haruka.

'Sorry we needed to fix Haruka's outfit.' Michiru whispered rejoining her friends.

'Uh, Michiru.' Serena started.

'Haruka.' Darien said

'What about her?' Michiru asked.

'Her? When did Haruka become a her?' Darien stammered.

'She was born a her Darien, silly.'

'What?' the six people surrounding Michiru managed together.

'I don't think I can accept this award.' Haruka's voice took over. 'It's a common mistake but I'm not a male.' She smiled confidently. Her tux jacket was gone, her crisp white shirt was untucked and the top three buttons were undone. Her hair was no longer slicked back but loosely feminine and framing her face. Her breasts looked fuller and Haruka clearly had curves.

Mina stood, her crown slightly tilted 'What?'

'Sorry.' Haruka laughed. 'I'll just go back to my girlfriend then.' She added.

'Um, well we didn't really have a runner up.'

'No you're my king Haruka.' Mina demanded. 'Take the crown!' In the crowd a few people clapped, Lita and Ami stood and broke into applause followed by Michiru. Slowly the gym was full of cheers and applause, the quarterback and fan girls made their way to Lita and Ami muttering apologies before hurrying away. Prom, was perfect.

......

The limo pulled into the front of the school, Darien slid into it grumbling about his night. Serena stayed outside her arms firmly around Mina. 'I'll call you in the morning.' Serena smiled kissing her friend on the cheek and moving to hug Ami who was standing next to Lita.

'What a night.' Lita smiled.

'Well we certainly wont soon forget it. You and Ami are a couple now, Haruka is a woman. Michi's gay. I gotta go home and find a stiff drink.'

'I think something stiff is waiting in the car.' Haruka said loudly as she and Michiru joined the group gathered next to the car.

'Ha. Ha.' Serena said rolling her eyes. 'I better go, he's royally pissed.'

'Night.' Michiru smiled hugging Serena quickly.

Ami looped her arm through Lita's and hugged her date close. 'We're going to take off now, my parents went away for the weekend so Lita's crashing at mine tonight.' Ami blushed. 'Rei and Mina are making out in the back with their dates I think we're the only ones left.'

'Well have fun you too.' Michiru said winking at Ami.

'Shall we?' Haruka asked placing her hand on the small of Michiru's back and pushing her gently towards the car. Michiru nodded and let Haruka lead her to the car, the blond pulled the passenger door open and once Michiru was inside closed it and headed around the car. 'Where too miss?' Haruka asked emotion lodging into her throat.

'I.' Michiru started. 'I thought we could go to your place.'

'My place?' Haruka echoed.

'Yea.'

**_You didn't really think this would just be fluffy did you?! HA Wait...it gets way more Trixxie Like!! I hope you're enjoying!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Silence over took the car for the entire ride to Haruka's high rise. Once the door was open and the light switched on Michiru made her first sound, a gasp.

'I know, I didn't choose it.' Haruka defended tossing her keys on a table next to the door. 'My manager said if I ever have a party or something I need a place that can impress. Believe me, I spend most of my time in my room.'

'It's nice.' Michiru managed.

'Can I, er. that is, do you.' Haruka rambled nervously. 'Drink?'

'I'm fine.' Michiru smiled stepping deeper into the apartment. 'Where can I change?'

'Upstairs, second door on the left.' Haruka explained slipping out of her jacket. Michiru smiled blushing slightly as she navigated the stairs. Once at the top she made her way to the second door on the left and pushed it open; slowly she stepped into a large peach coloured bathroom. Quickly she untied her hair letting the aqua mess fall around her shoulders, sprinkling some water on her face she cleaned away her make-up. Reaching behind her she pulled at the zipper, nothing. She pulled harder and still the zipper wouldn't budge. 'Oh please no.' she whispered pulling harder. 'Shit!' she cursed wandering to the door and pulling it open. 'Haruka.' she shouted softly.

'Yup?' Haruka replied from the floor below.

'Help.' Michiru called. The sound of Haruka taking the stairs two by two echoed through the apartment. She appeared before Michiru changed from her suit and wearing a pair of loose fitting pants and a tank top. Michiru felt her face redden as she admired Haruka.

'Are you okay?' Haruka asked looking Michiru over.

'I'm stuck.'

'Maybe I'll leave you like that.' Haruka laughed.

'Not funny, help please.' Michiru begged gently.

'Alright, hold still.' Haruka pulled on the fabric gently watching the teeth clasp tighter around the silk. 'Hmm.' she muttered.

'Oh dear.' Michiru moaned.

'Don't give up yet.' Haruka grunted pulling the zipper harder finally the fabric gave way and the loose fabric fell from Michiru's body. Michiru held her arms together tight to keep the dress from exposing too much of her body. A blush travelled over her as she turned to Haruka. 'Thank you.' she smiled. Haruka let her eyes travel over Michiru before she slipped from the bathroom and back down the stairs.

'Woah.' Haruka breathed tossing a hand through her hair as she paced around her apartment. 'This isn't real, this can't be real. Michiru is not in my bathroom and I am not freaking out. This isn't real. Nope, no sir. Not real.' Haruka fell onto her couch letting her head rest on the arm of the couch.

'Haruka.' Michiru's voice pushed into Haruka's mind. Haruka looked up to see Michiru standing at the foot of the stairs her body covered with a small, black leather corset.

'Mich.' Haruka stammered. 'What are you.'

'You don't like it? Oh god.' Michiru turned back taking two of the stairs.

'No.' Haruka shouted leaping from the couch and rushing to Michiru's side. 'You just.' she stopped gently running her hand against Michiru's cheek 'you surprised me.'

'I thought this would be the kind of girl you liked.'

'You are the girl I like.' Haruka said softly.

'I've never done this.' Michiru whispered.

'What? Wear racy lingerie?' Haruka laughed.

'No.' Michiru blushed hard remembering how little she was wearing, she tried pointlessly to cover her body. 'I want.' she stopped blushing harder then she had been. 'Haruka.' she tried again.

'Shh.' Haruka breathed pulling Michiru closer to her, kissing her softly.

'Make love to me.' Michiru managed against Haruka's lips. Haruka froze her body stiff against the softness of Michiru's. 'I want you too.' Michiru continued. 'I need you too. I'm ready Haruka and I want my first time to be with you.' Haruka said nothing letting her lips softly caress Michiru's slipping her hands around the hard leather corset surrounding Michiru's waist. Michiru opened her mouth inviting Haruka to deepen the kiss, Haruka took the bait slipping her tongue into Michiru's mouth teasing Michiru's tongue. Michiru moaned against Haruka's mouth. Haruka let her mouth travel from Michiru's lips down her jaw to the soft flesh of her neck. Michiru moaned hard at the arousal of having her neck kissed. Haruka nibbled gently at the sensitive area letting her hands feel over Michiru's back. Breaking the kiss Haruka took Michiru by the hand and pulled her to the bedroom. 'I've never done this before.' Haruka started.

'We'll learn together.' Michiru breathed.

'I love you Michiru.'

'I love you Haruka.' Michiru replied pressing her lips against Haruka's.

**_OOooh Steamy.... On to the next chapter!..... R&R please! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn broke with quiet birds chirping in the distance. Haruka opened her eyes to the bright sun pushing through her blinds. Her arm was outstretched and her mind raced to the night before. Hot naked bodies entangled, breath staggered, that taste, that passion, the love. 'Michiru' she said softly.

'Mmm.' came her reply.

'Morning.' Haruka smiled realizing her perfect night hadn't been a dream.

'Breakfast?' Michiru chirped nearly as sweetly as the birds.

'You've made breakfast?' Haruka noticed the smell of bacon and bread.

'I've been up for hours, couldn't sleep. I felt so alive. I hope you don't mind. Did you know you have a store just downstairs open all night?'

'I did.' Haruka sighed pushing herself into a sitting position. Michiru blushed hard looking over Haruka's naked body. 'What?' Haruka asked noticing the deep red in Michiru's face. She glanced down to see her chest full and exposed. 'Oh. Sorry.'

'No, i like it. You're beautiful.' Michiru smiled. 'Here. Eat.' she placed a plate of food in front of Haruka and settled into the bed across from her. They ate in silence Haruka enjoying her breakfast and Michiru looking oddly out the window stealing glances back to Haruka but never meeting her gaze.

'Michiru is everything alright? Was last night not good?' Haruka asked, her voice weak.

'Last night was perfect.' Michiru answered quickly. 'It's just.' she trailed off staring once again out the window. Haruka took her plate off of her lap and placed it on the table next to her. She took Michiru's hand and looked at her.

'Yes?'

'I start college in the fall Haruka, you have a racing career. What are we supposed to do now?'

'We make it work.' Haruka smiled. 'We go back to emailing as much as possible. I'll visit you whenever I can, fly you up to visit me.'

'What happens when you find someone better?' Michiru asked.

'There is no one better then you.'

'Haruka, you have millions of fans. Girls throwing themselves at you all the time. I don't think that'll change much when they find out your a woman. What will you do when a beautiful young girl is willing and able and I'm in class half the world away?' Haruka frowned.

'Is that what you think will happen? That I'll go off to my racing career and forget how much you mean to me? What about you Michiru? You'll go off to college and what? Find a nice young girl who needs some tutoring?' Haruka was shouting now, letting her anger build. 'You'll show her a thing or two and soon my emails will be of no comfort. Do you think I've not considered all this Michiru. I knew the second I met you it wasn't going to be easy. I said we'll work it out but if you don't want to.' she stopped then, hearing the soft sobs of Michiru's pain. 'Baby i don't want to lose you. I want to make this work. But it needs to be a team effort.' Haruka pulled Michiru close to her, wrapping her fingers around the soft aqua tresses of Michiru's hair.

'I love you Haruka, I just don't want to get hurt. And i don't want to hurt you.'

'Don't you trust me Michi?'

'I do. You know I do.'

'It doesn't sound like it.' Haruka let go of Michiru and crawled from the bed picking up her discarded boxers before slamming the bathroom door. Michiru broke into tears burying her face into the pillow Haruka had been using.

Haruka sat on her toilet tears falling from her cheek landed on her exposed breast. She wanted to scream, to kick the bathroom door down, pull Michiru into her arms and promise that they would never be apart. But she knew that would only be a lie. Michiru was right in the fall they would be septerated and no matter what they promised or planned things had a way of working out however they wanted to. 'I love you Michiru.' Haruka sobbed to herself letting her emotions over take her. Time seemed to stop and when Haruka finally emerged from her bathroom she was alone. Michiru had left a note saying she'd gone home and was sorry. Haruka pushed her fist through her mirror shattering the glass as she broke down once more. 'Sex ruins everything' she'd been told once and today she believed it.

**_And the STATIC Returns. Ah...feels good to write what i know. I hope you are enjoying. R&R please._**


	11. Chapter 11

'True love is the hardest kind to fine. Real honest love that doesn't find judgement or prejudice. Real love that isn't forced or forgotten, that is the topic of your final paper. I want three thousand words double spaced on my desk by next Monday.'

'Professor' a young girl in the back row called. 'Can we email submit it?'

'No Kelly I want you to hand it to me personally.' Professor Tenoh smiled as the class moaned with distain. 'Thank you everyone, you are dismissed.'

'Tenoh Haruka.' the words were spoken in surprised and came from the front of the classroom. Haruka squinted from her place at the podium, the figure was tall and well curved. Haruka grinned at the prospect but her grin faded as the figure marched forward.

'Diana?' the woman nodded smiling wide as she made it to the podium.

'You look amazing.'

'So do you.' Haruka laughed pulling the older woman into a hug. 'What brings you to the university?'

'You mean what brings me all the way to this university Haruka? Japan isn't exactly near home.'

'Yes.' Haruka blushed.

'Can we go somewhere and talk?'

'Sure, i have a studio near will that do?'

'Yes Haruka, that will be perfect.' Diana smiled following Haruka. The young racer had grown into a beautiful woman. Her short cropped hair of high school was gone and a longer curled look took it's place. Her once shinning teal eyes were covered by thin square frames. She was still thin, too thin.

'You look good.' Haruka said as they boarded a small elevator.

'Thank you. I'm old. I'm married.' Diana smiled showing her ring off as she had become accustom.

'Congratulations.' Haruka smiled.

'Thank you.'

'And Michiru?' Haruka managed.

'Ah, lets wait until we're inside.' Diana said gently. Haruka nodded and stepped off the elevator walking the few steps to her apartment.

'Can i get you anything?' Haruka asked as they filled the room.

'Thank you. Whatever you're having.' Haruka disappeared into the kitchen returning minutes later with two cups of tea.

'Alright Diana, what brought you all the way to Japan?'

'You of course.' Diana smiled sipping her tea. 'Haruka I wont pretend to know what happened between you and my daughter. You were together a year and I had never seen Michiru happier.' Diana started Haruka sat across from her, uncomfortably shifting as she blew on her tea. 'When she got home the day after prom she was a different person. She didn't leave her room. And i can't blame you Haruka, I know you tried to contact her but whatever happened hurt her beyond what you tried to do to console her. My daughter was never good at admitting her feelings. Nor was she good about accepting what was really going on.'

'Diana.' Haruka started.

'Let me finish.' Diana asked. Haruka nodded and Diana continued. 'She stopped everything. And when the rumours circulated that you had left she was a mess I think she took some solace in the fact that you were at least close. that she could run into you at any moment. But then you were gone. She left college, stopped trying, she gave up her violin and I started my search for you.'

'How did you find me?'

'You published a paper that made it all the way to our neck of the woods.'

'Ah, the theory of undying love.' Haruka mused.

'Haruka, I read that and could only think you were speaking of Michiru.' Haruka said nothing, and Diana continued. 'Haruka, what happened? I have to understand what killed my baby.'

'What killed your baby?' Haruka laughed. 'Diana I'm sorry but it wasn't murder, it was a suicide indeed.'

'Help me understand Haruka.' Diana said tears forming in her eyes. 'Please.' Haruka sighed placing her tea on the table before her and running a hand through her curls.

'It was the best and worst night of my life. We got back to my place after prom and once I helped her out of her dress she was throwing herself at me. She told me she loved me, and I loved her so much. Damnit I love her still.' Haruka breathed. 'We made love, beautiful and passionate. I'd never felt as i did when we were together and, God Diana she made me scream in release.' Diana blushed and Haruka went on. 'We held each other close until we fell into a slumber. I remember the sound of birds and the smell of delicious breakfast she was sitting on the bed, i thought she was glowing, I couldn't think of anything but how much i loved her, how beautiful she was.' Haruka felt the tears starting. 'She asked me what we were going to do, she started school and i had my career. I told her we'd make it work, back to emailing, I'd fly home she'd fly to me. We'd make it work. She asked what would happen when i got bored of waiting for her and i swore that would never happen. She refused to trust me Diana, refused to even give us a try. I shouted at her, tried to let her see reason, see how much she was hurting me. I slammed the door to my bathroom crying like a little girl and when i came out, she was gone. You know i sent her letters, I called her daily, but even i can take a hint Diana. I did everything I could, she was just too far gone. I couldn't stay there, i couldn't risk running into her and cutting the wound again. So i moved, my career took off here and i got into a great school. I became a teacher and I love my work.'

'You survived.' Diana said slowly.

'I made it. It wasn't easy. I can't give myself like I did with her.'

'And you love her still?'

'Diana how can you ask me that?' Haruka sighed.

'Because I know you do. Because i can see it in your face Haruka. I know she loves you still, misses you. Would you pass a chance to be with her again? Would you send me away with a message to her to get on with her life or to come home to you and finally remember her happiness?'

'Diana, i.' Haruka stopped she considered her words carefully. She'd been through so much since Michiru had trampled her heart. 'Diana I don't know my answer to you. If she were here, telling me she loved me, that she were sorry it would be a different story. As it is, she's not here, not telling me anything. I'm sorry Diana.'

'If she did?'

'Then I'd have an answer for her.' Haruka wiped her sleeve across her face taking the tears with it.

'That's all i need Haruka.' Diana smiled. 'meet me for lunch tomorrow?'

'You or her?' Haruka asked.

'You're not stupid Haruka, i wont treat you like you are. Michiru is here, staying at a hotel and totally unaware why were are in Japan. '

'That isn't fair.'

'The life she's living now isn't fair either Haruka. And it's not your fault, i am merely asking that you consider seeing her again, giving her a chance to explain, maybe a chance to be happy.' Diana said. 'For both of you to be happy.' she added standing he hugged Haruka and headed for the door. 'Tomorrow. Noon. that cute little shop at the university?'

'Fine.' Haruka nodded.

Dawn broke harsh against the harbour below Michiru's hotel room. Something was funny but she couldn't figure out what it was. She pulled a brush through her long aqua hair yawning. 'Morning mom.' she smiled the same half smile that she used since Haruka.

'Ready for some sightseeing?' Diana yawned

'Of course.' Michiru nodded sitting at the small table in their shared room. 'It's nice that we could spend some time together. Since the wedding I've not seen much of you.' Diana smiled and nodded to her daughter some guilt pulling at her heart. They ate breakfast and dressed for the day, shopping in the small shops on the boardwalk before heading toward the university. 'Lunch?' Diana suggested pointing at the small place she and Haruka had agreed upon.

Haruka sat in the back of the shop remembering her first meeting with Michiru, it seemed like a separate lifetime. She stood as they took their seat, she was behind Michiru but she could tell the startling beauty hadn't changed enough to dim the light that seemed to shine from her. 'Ohayo.' Haruka started. Michiru didn't look up from her menu she merely ordered a drink.

'Michiru.' Haruka said in a hard tone. Michiru looked over her menu her eyes taking in the sight of Haruka.

'Ha.' she started. 'It can't be.'

'Michiru.' Haruka said again pulling a chair toward the table. 'You look good.'

'You.' Michiru said. 'You look different.'

'I let my hair grow a bit, and i got glasses.' Haruka stated the obvious. Diana stood nodding to haruka and slipped through the diner door without a notice from her daughter.

'What are you doing here?'

'I teach at the school.' Haruka answered motioning for the waitress to bring them both a coffee. 'You're mom brought you to see me.'

'She did.' Michiru said not looking to shocked. 'She's worried about me.'

'Should she be?' Haruka asked.

'I miss you.' Michiru said. 'I wrecked everything Haruka, I was young and foolish and I don't know what i was doing.'

'You were scared.' Haruka said. 'I was too. I should have fought for you.'

'You did.' Michiru sighed. 'I just didn't think i deserved it. I'm sorry Haruka.'

'It's alright Michiru, water under the bridge.'

'Is it?' Michiru squeaked.

'Isn't it?' Haruka asked pulling her glasses off of her face to lock eyes with Michiru. 'I never stopped thinking about you.' Haruka said. 'I love you still Michiru.'

'I love you so much Haruka.' Michiru cried. 'But we're old now. You've no doubt moved on. You are so beautiful.'

'How can i move on when my heart hasn't been my own since high school?' Haruka asked slipping her hand over Michiru's

'I wont give it back to you. Not until you return mine.'

'Never.' Haruka said through the ball of emotion gathering in her throat. 'When your mom came yesterday i swore i'd meet you here and i would tell you that it was over. That you had hurt me too much and that i wouldn't consider a live with you but damnit Michiru, i love you. I love you.' Michiru was fully crying now. 'I wont let you go Michiru, i wont. Not again.'

'I'm so sorry Haruka, i wrecked everything. I could have been with you for the last ten years but i made a huge mistake and i ruined everything. How can you forgive me?'

'Because we were young. Because we were scared. Michiru if you want me here i am.'

'I want you Haruka. I need you.' Michiru sniffed sobbing hard. 'I love you Haruka. Please, please let me show you.'

'Stay here with me Michiru.'

'Yes.' Michiru cried. 'Yes!'

'So as you can see true love, in it's purest form is the hardest and truest thing you can find.' Haruka said pushing her glasses up as she glanced over her class. 'Ah, pardon me.' she smiled nodding toward the back of the class. 'My wife demands my attention.' Haruka took the stairs by twos to the sound of her class oo'ing and awing she pulled Michiru into her arms and kissed her hard. 'Class this is my wife, Tenoh Michiru.' the class mixed hello's and Michiru blushed. 'And this, is our daughter.' Haruka continued putting a gentle hand on the large swollen belly of Michiru. 'You can all take a study period.' Haruka said loudly. Her class cheered and began to break up, Haruka kissed Michiru ignoring the students as they filtered passed.

'Mama Haruka.' Michiru smiled.

'Mama Michiru.' Haruka said kissing her lover. 'My wife, my world.' she added.

'I love you.' Michiru said patting her belly.

'I love you both.' Haruka said gently placing her lips against Michiru's, her hand resting on the swollen lump of Michiru's stomach breaking their embrace for a second Haruka moaned. 'Mmm, my family.'


	12. Alternate Ending ReWritten Chpt 1011

**A/N UGH! Alright! OK! You have been heard! Tooo many people have said they hated the ending I wrote previously. You have not been ignored. Here is a revamped ending. I hope you like it better then the other. Much love.**

**Trixx~**

Haruka's tongue slipped into Michiru's mouth as her hand caressed over the leather clad against Michiru's body. 'I've got to get you out of this.' Haruka moaned feeling over the leather for a zipper. Michiru was too dazed to help she merely pushed her body closer to Haruka her lips begging for more. 'One second baby.' Haruka promised smiling down to Michiru as she pushed her way up from the couch they had fallen onto. Michiru followed standing before Haruka her eyes closed tight and her knees weak. Haruka felt over the corset enjoying her investigation for the zipper and feeling the onset of need in her pelvis. 'Michi how did you put this on?' Haruka asks impatient to have Michiru out of the corset.

'Huh?'

'How do I get it off?' Haruka repeated pulling gently at the leather.

'Oh. It's tied in the back.' Michiru explained her cheeks burning turning to show Haruka. Haruka pulled Michiru into her arms, turning her to examine the back of the corset, running her hand over Michiru's over strained skin.

'Baby it's too tight.' Haruka said stressed over the redness of Michiru's skin under the leather. Quickly Haruka pulled at the leather ties, hoping to free Michiru. The process took longer then she wanted, but finally the corset fell to the ground with a loud thump. Michiru gasped as the leather was released and the cool air of the room attacked her naked body. Haruka let her eyes linger on the beauty before she pulled Michiru tight into her arms. 'Much better.' Haruka smiled gently taking Michiru's lips with her own. The kiss deepen as Haruka's tongue softly battled Michiru's. Michiru brushed her fingertips across the nape of Haruka's neck, pulling the racer deeper and deeper into the kiss. Between her legs the heat of want and desire caused the flesh of her thigh to dampen. Haruka was having the same issue as her panties clung wet to her body. Michiru moaned in protest as Haruka ended the kiss. 'Come with me.' Haruka purred snaking her fingers into Michiru's and pulling her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Haruka dropped her pants and pulled her tank top over her head letting her naked body slip into bed with Michiru, who had pulled the remaining lingerie stockings off and was completely nude. 'Michiru, you are beautiful.' Haruka breathed as she pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. Haruka let the back of her hand gently caress Michiru's cheek before slipping her fingers behind Michiru's head and pulling her into a kiss. The kiss lingered for a moment before Haruka broke her lips from Michiru's and placed them against Michiru's breast spreading butterfly kisses over the soft skin. Letting her hands skim across Michiru's abdomen Haruka gathered her courage and trailed her hands between Michiru's legs. The feeling of hot wet ignited her lust even further, Michiru wanted her. Haruka moaned hard as she took Michiru's nipple into her mouth and rubbed her wetness between Michiru's legs. Michiru gasped in want as she arched her body closer to Haruka begging for more. Haruka kissed her way down Michiru's stomach ending at a soft mound of aqua fuzz. The musky scent of Michiru's want drove Haruka as she slid her tongue into Michiru's slit. Michiru's clit was hard as Haruka swirled her tongue around it Michiru bucked in surprise and sensitivity spreading her legs wider making room for Haruka who made her home between them. Haruka's tongue tease and flicked the hard bud of Michiru's clit leaving it only a few times to dive into the soaking cave of Michiru's vagina. Michiru couldn't handle any more as Haruka's tongue rapidly tortured her clit, she screamed out as her body let go of her orgasm and she came. Haruka smiled as she pulled herself up into the bed and held Michiru tightly. 'I love you.' she said kissing Michiru's sweat covered head. Michiru snuggled into Haruka her body feeling light and free, after a moment she fell asleep.

................

Dawn crept slowly into Haruka's room drawing Michiru from her sleep. Still cuddled into Haruka's arms she smiled. I want to spend my life like this. She thought admiring the slumbering Haruka. Grinning wide Michiru slipped from the bed and out of Haruka's arms, she made her way to the bathroom grabbing Haruka's robe she wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Breakfast in bed for our worn out all star.' Michiru giggled pulling the fridge open. 'Hmm, French toast it is.' she decided humming as she grabbed eggs and milk from the fridge. She placed the food next to the stove pulling open the cupboard next to the stove looking for bowels and pans. Instead of pans Michiru found trophies, plaques and awards. Michiru pulled one of the trophies from the cupboard reading the inscription. 'Haruka Tenoh First Place Overall.' she pulled out a plaque next 'Haruka Tenoh 2004 world champion.' 'Fastest time recorded 2003' 'Haruka Tenoh world record holder fastest time 2005' a pit began in Michiru's stomach as she slowly replaced Haruka's awards. Finally she found the pans she needed and robotically she prepared breakfast. Her mind raced, how could she and Haruka have a relationship when Haruka's career was taking off so fast. She'd just been outted as a woman a whole new world of racing would be knocking at the door any moment. Men and women everywhere would soon be fantasizing about Haruka, her Haruka. Who would choose Michiru over the super models of the world? 'No one.' Michiru sobbed wiping tears from her eyes as she piled French toast, eggs and bacon onto two plates and carried them up the stairs to Haruka's room.

The smell of bacon and bread pulled Haruka from her dream. A perfect dream where she lay at home enjoying the sweet nectar of Michiru's desire. She licked her lips as her eyes slowly focused. Michiru stood before her, a plate of breakfast held out for her. 'You made breakfast.' Haruka asked her voice still raspy with sleep.

'I did.' Michiru forced a smile.

'Looks amazing. You found all this in the fridge?' Haruka pulled herself into a sitting position and took a plate from Michiru. Michiru nodded and sat next to Haruka resting her plate on her lap.

'Last night was amazing.' Michiru said quietly as she licked her fingers.

'It was.' Haruka smiled shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth.

'Haruka.' Michiru started putting her plate on the bedside table.

'Yes darling?' Haruka asked biting into a piece of French toast.

'What is going to happen next year?'

'What do you mean?' Haruka asked pushing her plate to the edge of the bed.

'You have a career to uphold, i have college.'

'Yes? Haruka said questioningly.

'We'll be so busy. And so far away.'

'It'll work baby. We'll go back to emailing. Letters. I'll visit whenever I can.' Haruka said taking Michiru's hand.

'What if you find someone better? Someone available. Haruka I saw your awards and trophies, you are a star. You should be with someone more fitting of you.'

'Michiru I want to be with you, no one is more fitting then you. What are you talking about?'

'What happens when I'm not enough, when you want me and I'm not there. When there is a warm body close and it's not me. Haruka what then?' Michiru let the tears escape from her eyes.

'Michi, baby what are you saying?'

'That I don't know how this is going to work Haruka. You'll find someone better and I'll just be your high school first love. I don't want to get hurt.' Michiru wiped her face but more tears flowed.

'You think i'll get back into my racing career and forget you? Forget how i feel about you? That I love you, that i want to spend every day waking up to you. Don't you trust me Michiru?'

'I do.' Michiru tried.

'You don't. What was last night then? You used me to take your v-card before you head off to college and what? You can now screw anyone and everyone you want? That's what this is really about isn't it Michiru? It's not that you don't trust me, it's that you don't trust you.' Haruka pushed the blankets from around her body and stood in one swift move. 'You are making me into the bad guy to save your conscience. The only crime I've committed is loving you Michiru.' Haruka broke into tears and made her way into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Michiru buried her face in the pillow Haruka had left behind letting her tears soak the pillow case.

Time seemed to have stopped for Haruka as she sat crying on her bathroom floor. She reached for her robe only to find it missing anger flooded over her and she pushed her fist into the mirror before her. 'Shit.' she cursed as blood splattered around her. She pulled some toilet paper around her hand and opened the bathroom door, exposing her empty bedroom. 'Michiru?' Haruka called. Silence followed her as she made her way around her apartment. 'She's gone.' Haruka realized getting gauze and Band-Aids from the main bathroom. Once she was back in her bedroom Haruka curled into her bed smelling Michiru brought the tears again. As she hugged her pillow her hand brushed a note. Haruka unfolded the paper and held her breath as she read.

'Haruka, I didn't want today to turn out this way. I am so sorry to have hurt you. Michiru.' Haruka's emotions erupted doubling her over, she hugged her pillow sobbing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So then she was gone?' Lita asked putting a steaming cup of tea in front of Haruka.

'Yup, gone.' Haruka sighed taking the tea from Lita.

'Well call her Haruka.' Lita suggested sitting on an oversized pillow. Haruka looked around Lita's bedroom avoiding her friends eyes. 'Haruka.'

'I did already Lita, three times. Diana told me that Michiru got home Saturday afternoon and locked herself in her room. She wont come out for meals or anyone. I went by there before coming here, no luck.'

'Wow.' Lita frowned.

'Enough about me and my issues, how was Friday night with Ami?' Haruka felt very girly asking Lita about her date.

'Oh.' Lita blushed dark red. 'Perfect. After we left you guys at the school Ami and I walked back to her place.'

'And?'

'Well.' Lita stared blushing harder. 'It started really slow, we were talking and kissing and then one thing led to another and we were in her shower.'

'Oh, Lita.' Haruka smiled at her friend. 'Congratulations.'

'We didn't have sex but we did enjoy caressing each other and sleeping naked together. I love her Haruka.' Lita giggled. 'She loves me too. Has since fifth grade if you believe that.'

'Wow, she's good.'

'I know right? Little vixen.' Lita smiled taking a sip of her tea. 'We're looking at places together when we leave for college next month. What are you going to do? You can't go away to college without talking to Michiru.'

'I got a call from the Japanese racing circuit.' Haruka said. 'They offered me a nice fat pay cheque and a full university ride.'

'Holy shit.'

'I had to say yes Lita, it's a full ride.'

'When do you leave?'

'Two weeks. Their school is different then ours and the coaches want me to start on the track right away. If she wont talk to me Lita what am I supposed to do?'

'Haruka, if you love her you find a way.'

'If she loved me she wouldn't have left.' Haruka said finishing her tea and staring past Lita out the window.

Two weeks passed like a blink of the eye for Haruka; packing and getting ready to move across the world took up all of her time and when she wasn't planning her escape she was planning her words to Michiru. She'd sent four letters, all returned unopened. She'd been to Michiru's house eight times and each time turned away by Diana who wept as she delivered the news. 'I'm sorry Ruka hun she wont see anyone.' This was the last chance Haruka was giving Michiru, she stopped at the florist and picked up a dozen roses before making her way to Michiru's house.

'Oh, roses.' Diana smiled opening the door for Haruka. 'I don't know if it'll work.'

'Can I just at least talk to her through the door?' Haruka asked.

'Be my guest.' Diana nodded letting Haruka pass her and head up the stairs. She knocked softly at Michiru's door.

'Michiru.' Haruka called. Silence. 'I need to talk to you. I leave tomorrow morning for college Michiru, I need to see you before I go.' Silence. 'Look I know you probably feel like shit because of what happened. I feel like shit. But please.' Haruka paused then quietly she begged 'please baby, let me in.' Silence. tears formed in Haruka's eyes as she lay the roses at Michiru's door. 'I don't know why you are so hurt my love, I only know I can't live in this pain any longer. I have tried where you have given up. I love you Michiru but you haven't given me any choice. Good-bye.' Haruka sobbed the last words as she stood from the door and made her way down the stairs. Michiru lay on her bed, curled into a ball crying as she listened for the front door to close. 'You can't fix what I've destroyed Haruka.' Michiru cried.

______________________________________________________

'Ladies and Gentlemen famed American race car driver Tenoh Haruka takes lap twelve in a stunning turn of events. She was three laps behind just moments ago and has miraculously made up the time. Records are being broken here today ladies and gentlemen; records held by Tenoh-san herself. What's this, oh no.' the announcer paused as he watched from the stands, fans and coaches stare in shock as the last place car rounded the turn 'I can't believe my eyes. Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems the last place car, yes I'm getting confirmation now. Makina-san's car while driving in last place has lost control and collided with Tenoh's car. Reports from the field suggest Tenoh is....

.................................................................

'I'm so sorry Haruka, I should never have hurt you. Now kiss me and everything will be as it was.' Haruka closed her eyes and kissed the aqua haired beauty before her hoping that indeed everything would be as it was. Instead the kiss caused her to awaken, her dream faded into the distance Haruka sighed. 'It's a beautiful morning in Osaka Japan.' the radio announced. 'The sun in shining and for a Monday it looks bright.' Haruka frowned hitting the snooze button. 'Bull shit.' she swore pulling her pillow over her head. Five minutes later the alarm sounded again, Haruka moaned tossing her pillow against the wall she pulled herself from her bed. Limping as she did now she made her way to the shower letting the warm water wash over her scarred flesh. The accident had been a three years ago. Dressing in her usual uniform Haruka grabbed a quick coffee and headed for her beloved car gunning the engine she sped to her job.

'Ohayo Tenoh-sempi' one of her students called waving from beyond the parking lot.

'Ohayo Yoki-chan.' she smiled greeting the girl. Working as a professor was never Haruka's plan, she was going to go to college and get a communications degree, she was going to race cars until she couldn't stand it and then she was going to report on them from the side lines. The accident changed that. The accident changed a lot. She had been studying education and communications in university for a year before one wrong turn ended her racing career and forced her to choose a new path. Teaching was never on her list of possible careers. Haruka wasn't the person who enjoyed being the go to girl unless it was on the track. But the more she studied education the more she felt the pull to teach. It was Lita who sealed the deal for her, after Haruka had written her about the crash and feeling so lost Lita suggested helping others find their way, that it may in turn point her in the right direction.

'True love is the hardest kind to fine. Real honest love that doesn't find judgement or prejudice. Real love that isn't forced or forgotten, that is the topic of your final paper. I want three thousand words double spaced on my desk by next Monday.'

'Tenoh-sempi' a young girl in the back row called. 'Can we email submit it?'

'No Mei-chan I want you to hand it to me personally.' Professor Tenoh smiled as the class moaned with distain. 'Thank you everyone, you are dismissed.'

'Haruka Tenoh.' a voice from the back of the room called. A familiar voice.

'Hai.' Haruka said her Japanese still broken sounding. The owner of the voice made their way down the stairs of the lecture hall to stand before Haruka. 'Diana!' Haruka said throwing her arms around the woman before her.

'You look amazing.' Diana smiled hugging Haruka. 'Glasses?'

'I need them to read.' Haruka explained removing the lenses and tossing them into her bad. 'What brings you to Japan?'

'You, and my honey moon.' Diana said holding out her left had as she had become accustom.

'Oh, beautiful.' Haruka gushed admiring the ring. 'He's a lucky man.'

'He is.' Diana laughed.

'And how is?' Haruka trailed off fearing if she spoke the name the glue she'd placed on her heart might split.

'She's better.' Diana said sceptically

'Good.'

'You teach?' Diana smiled looking around Haruka's classroom.

'I do, English and romantic history.'

'Wow.'

'Not me right?' Haruka laughed.

'I don't know, you look so different. You're hair is longer, you have glasses, you've gained some weight. Where is the Haruka I used to know?'

'Dead.' Haruka said solemnly.

'Haruka.'

'Diana, how did you find me and what are you really doing here?'

'I heard about your accident. Everyone who followed the racing circuit heard about it. Haruka I was so scared. They reported for days that you had died. Then, nothing. Your website said you had moved on from the racing world and I thought I'd lost you for good. Then I read a paper of yours in a magazine and I had to come. I'm trying to save my daughter. Haruka she hasn't been the same since you left. I know you tried those days before you moved but when she finally came around no one knew where to find you she lost hope and she lost herself. Lita and Ami had gone off to school, Serena and Darien were getting married and the other girls were off becoming famous and starting lives. She went off to college but came home less then a month later. She lost her will to try.'

'I can't help her Diana.'

'Why not?'

'Because that was five years ago. Because i have a new life here. Because she is the one who walked out on me Diana. Because she broke my heart first.' Haruka shoved her things into her bag and lifted it from the table. 'I am not the one who started this Diana and I was the one who ended it. I can't relive that again. I wont.'

'Please.' Diana said her voice a shadow.

'Diana.'

'Haruka, please. If i didn't honestly think it might help, or that you might still have feelings for her i would never have come here. She's my only daughter Haruka, and she's dying inside. You both are.'

'Fine.' Haruka gave in, knowing in her soul she was risking more then just her heart. 'What do you want me to do?'

'I just want you to talk to her.'

'Fine Diana. Fine.' Haruka pulled a pen from her bag and scribbled her information on a piece of paper handing it to Diana she said 'Have her meet me here, and have her come alone. I'm sorry Diana but this is between us and whatever the out come has to be between us.'

'Thank you Haruka.'

'Don't thank me yet.'

.

Japan sounded like a great idea when her mother had suggested it, but being here was just as depressing as being home. Michiru curled against the window of the hotel room and watched the harbour enjoying the sound of the boats docking at the bay.

'Your mother should be back soon.' Jeremy said straightening his tie. You are not my father. Michiru thought bitterly as she nodded to Jeremy and returned to the window. I wonder what Haruka would have thought of him. Michiru wondered sighing again as her every thought seemed to surround Haruka.

'I'm back.' Diana chimed shutting the sliding door behind her. 'Oh Jeremy darling not that tie.' Michiru looked from her window to her mother and smiled weakly. 'I have booked an event for you Michi.' Diana smiled handing Haruka's information to her daughter. 'Tomorrow afternoon three thirty be at this address. I've already asked one of the hotel drivers to take you there.'

'What is it?' Michiru asked unhappy her mother had made plans without consulting her.

'You'll like it.' Diana said turning to Jeremy. 'Oh much better dear, now hurry up we'll be late.'

'Mei Long Tea house.' Michiru read the instructions again ensuring this was the address her mother had given her. She stepped into the small tea house and her stomach flipped in the back corner was a woman who looked a lot like Haruka, her hair was longer and a bit curled, she had thin rimmed glasses but her eyes were the same. The woman who looked like Haruka stood suddenly and made her way to Michiru smiling for a moment before speaking. 'Ohayo Michiru-san.'

'Hello.'

'You look ill.'

'Do I know you?'

'Have the years really been so harsh?'

'Haruka?' Michiru questioned.

'Yes?'

'You look.'

'I know, old.'

'No.' Michiru stuttered

'Shall we sit?'

'Yes.' Michiru nodded following Haruka. 'What are you doing here?'

'Your mother asked me to meet with you. Unless you mean what am i doing in Japan, the answer to that is I live here.'

'You live here?'

'Yes, I teach at the university. I moved here after high school and stared racing for Japan until my accident. Now i teach.'

'Accident?'

'Yup, totalled the car. Woke up in hospital two months later with a new hip and a new lease on life.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You didn't crash into me.' Haruka laughed. Michiru blushed.

'No.'

'Michiru?' Haruka started softly.

'Yes?' Michiru managed.

'What happened to you?'

'I've died Haruka. Did you not hear about my accident?' Michiru pulled her arms out of her sweater and showed the scars of an attempted suicide. Haruka gasped. 'It's not your fault Haruka. It was me. I wasn't ready for you, I wasn't ready to be so in love with you and have you be so in love with me. So i pushed you away. And i kept pushing even when you ran back to me. Every time you told me you loved me my mind told me otherwise. I'm sorry Haruka, I didn't want to hurt you and then I did.'

'I died too.' Haruka said. 'You meant the world to me Michiru, I loved you so much. I love you still.'

'You do?' Michiru asked.

'You are my other half Michiru, how could i love another? I am only for you.' Haruka stare at her tea spilling her soul on the table. 'Michiru you hurt me so badly. I couldn't stand to hear those words from you. That you didn't trust me, that you thought I would go out into the racing world and suddenly forget my feelings for you. It killed me to hear that from you. In my anger I escaped into the bathroom and once I felt better, or rather once i needed more supplies to keep my hand from bleeding you were gone. Gone Michiru, what was i supposed to think? But I tried after, I tried to talk to you, tried to get you to see reason but you were gone. Gone from this world and lost to me forever. I buried our love deep in my heart and moved here, I got on until my crash but then everything fell apart. If it wasn't for Lita I think I'd have ended it. She reminded me I still had a life to live even if it wasn't racing and it wasn't with you. So i try, every day I try to get on without you. Try to figure out what i did so wrong to have lost you. My Michiru.'

'You did nothing Haruka, it was all me. Me and my selfish stupidity. I'm so sorry Haruka. You don't know what I would give for just a second chance. Anything in this world for a second chance.' Tears flowed down Michiru's cheek wrapping around her chin and dropping onto her cream coloured blouse. Haruka's hand gently caressed the dampness of Michiru's cheek taking the tears away. 'How about we start over?' Haruka said crying a little herself.

'Yes. Please.' Michiru said through a sob. 'Please Haruka. Yes.'

.............................................................................

'So as you can see true love, in it's purest form is the hardest and truest thing you can find.' Haruka said pushing her glasses up as she glanced over her class. 'Ah, pardon me.' she smiled nodding toward the back of the class. The class moved in their seats trying hard to get a view of what their professor was doing. Giggles and chatter flooded around the room as Haruka pulled the visitor into a tight embrace. 'Alright settle down. Class this is my Michiru.' the class went quiet before erupting in applause. Haruka took Michiru's hand and lead her to the front of the class, the aqua haired beauty blushed at the attention of the students. 'Love, as I was saying, in it's purest form is the only absolute you can find. As in Romeo and Juliet they died for their love of each other and anyone who is truely in love or has found the one they feel is their match would tell you they'd die for their lover.'

'Would you die for Michiru?' a student asked above the class.

'I would.' Haruka answered. 'But raise your hand if you have a question.' she scolded. 'Mine and Michiru's tale is one of love and loss. We had everything and we lost it when we didn't trust our own feelings. Fear is an emotion sometmes stronger then love. Yes, Eri-chan.'

'Were you deceitful?'

'No, neither of us lied or cheated on the other, it was more the fear of what we didn't know that pushed us apart. We didn't trust our future and so instead we abandoned our present. Now we've seen how we were wrong and we've gotten past it.'

'How?'

'Lou-chan for the second time, raise your hand.'

'We had to learn how to trust each other.' Michiru answered slipping her hand into Haruka's. 'True love is more about trusting yourself then it is about trusting the other person. You must blindly give yourself to someone else and that is hard if you don't trust in yourself.'

'Yes, Reiko-chan'

'What is the plan now?' Haruka smiled looking into the deep pools of Michiru's eyes.

'Now, everyone.' Haruka smiled getting down on her knees. 'I ask the woman I love, if she will marry me. If she will end all the aching and all the pain and make me the happiest woman in the world.' Michiru turned a bright red looking down at Haruka. A small ring was held in Haruka's hand. 'Michi, marry me?'

'Haruka.' Michiru gasped her hand covering her mouth.

'Michiru?'

'Yes.' Michiru screamed in joy. 'Yes. Haruka Yes.' The class broke into applause around them cheering and screaming in joy.

'I love you Haruka.' Michiru smiled slipping the ring onto her finger.

'I love you Michiru.'

**THERE! I hope you liked that better. If not.. Well too bad I am not re-writing it. RR please...**

**Much Love,**

**Trixx~**


End file.
